Mon nom est Lucy et je vous emmerde !
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Beaucoup de personnes ici présentes pensent que la vie au Sanctuaire c'est super. Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes. Surtout si comme moi, votre père s'avère être l'homme qui a réussi à manipuler un dieu… Mon nom est Lucy et je vous emmerde ! Présence d'OC.
1. Prologue - Code rouge !

Bien le bonjour à tous.

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction il y a peu de temps en me demandant ce qui se passerait si nos Chevaliers d'Ors préférés avaient des enfants. Après que la guerre ce soit terminés et qu'ils soient tous revenus à la vie. Voici donc l'histoire de mon héroïne : Lucy (et non, elle n'est pas blonde !). Vous devinerez facilement de qui elle est la fille.

La présentation des nouveaux personnages se passera à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Code rouge_

Code rouge !

Je répète, code rouge !

Tonton Aphro' va me tuer ! Me découper ! M'empoisonner ! Me dépecer ! Me violer !

…

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais on ne sait jamais avec lui. J'avoue être un peu (beaucoup) parano. Mais quand vous vivez, comme moi, avec un oncle bipolaire, sa femme maniaque, mon père, sans oublier mes deux cousins, l'un blasé de la vie et l'autre sadique, vous vous forgez vite un caractère.

De merde, soit dit en passant. Enfin bon, on fait avec.

Tandis que je dévale les escaliers qui vont de la maison du Poisson à la mienne, je croise Sam qui me contemple avec surprise comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vue courir de sa vie.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous Luce ?

Je trébuche sur une des marches et me mets à glisser sur le ventre dans un bruit assourdissant jusqu'à atteindre la maison du Sagittaire. Ma meilleure amie se précipite vers moi et en s'apercevant que je n'ai rien à part les genoux en sang, éclate d'un rire presque vexant.

Traîtresse.

J'ai beau l'adorer parfois j'ai envie de l'assommer à coup de massue.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Pas tellement emballée par l'idée que son père me couperait certainement la tête si je touchais ne serais-ce que d'un seul cheveu de sa petite _Principessa._

Et puis, vous pensez bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que je me trimballer avec une massue.

Bon, en attendant, Sam à réussie à se calmer et m'aide tranquillement à me relever.

- Cet accident reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? je lance en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase.

- Bien sûr. Tu m'as prise pour cette poule pondeuse de Rosemary ou quoi ? elle fait mine de se vexer.

Je souris. On ne peut tout simplement pas faire plus différentes que Sam et que Rosemary. Cette dernière étant la femme la plus superficielle que je connaisse. Tout le contraire de ma meilleure amie, en somme, dont le simple fait d'apprendre que quelqu'un est considéré comme « moche », lui fait autant d'effet que de savoir qu'il y a des restes de pizza dans le frigo.

Parce que, qu'on se le dise franchement, et, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à moitié italienne, Sam (de son nom complet, Samantha) pourrait bien de la merde qu'elle s'en ficherait éperdument.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit si mince cette conne !

Ou bien cela vient du fait qu'elle passe son temps à se battre avec son frère Raphael. Le grand amour, je vous dis. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis bien suis bien contente d'être fille unique. Quoique, on peut toujours considérer que Zéphyr et Cassiopeia sont un peu comme mon frère et ma sœur.

Passons.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand un cri perçant, provenant certainement de la maison des Poissons, manque de me rendre sourde.

Je regarde Sam. Elle me regarde. On se regarde. Nous nous regardons…

Super, je connais ma conjugaison !

Allez papa, fais péter le champagne !

…

Pardon. Je m'emballe un peu. Toutes mes excuses.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ? me questionne ma meilleure amie, l'air accusatrice. Plissant au maximum ses yeux bleu outremer.

- C'est pas moi, je te le jure ! je m'exclame, prête à prendre ma défense.

- Tu sais que tu mens très mal pour un Gémeaux ? me taquine-t-elle.

Ta gueule. Je suis Scorpion, pas Gémeaux.

Sale conne, va.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore ?

Moment de panique. Merde. Si tonton Saga sais déjà pour la bourde que j'ai fait un peu plus tôt, s'en ai fini de moi.

- Je t'en supplie tonton, ne le dis pas à papa !

Il hausse les sourcils et me dit :

- Mais enfin de…

Je me mets à genoux devant lui et tire sur sa tunique en sanglotant.

- Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne ! Je ferais ce que tu veux. Je ferais la cuisine, je passerais le balai dans tous les temples, je…

… Je ne termine pas ma phrase. J'éclate en sanglots sous le regard ahuri de mon oncle. Il reste interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller devant moi en posant délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, de façon paternelle.

Quoiqu'on puisse dire, mon oncle s'est juste un sacré bel homme. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le portrait craché de mon père, loin de moi l'idée.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça ma chérie, me rassure-t-il. Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde, même à moi.

Ah. Première nouvelle. Moi qui ai toujours cru qu'il faisait partis des personnes les plus calmes du Sanctuaire. Ça m'étonne vachement.

Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours.

- C'est vrai ? je bredouille en étouffant un sanglot.

- Mais oui. Je suis sûr que ça arrive au Grand Pope encore aujourd'hui de se fouler la cheville.

…

Hein ?

- Je sais que c'est compliqué entre ton père et toi en ce moment. Je sais aussi qu'il peut se montrer très têtu quand il le veut mais je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde.

J'en reste abasourdie. Non pas par le fait que mon père m'aime. Ça, je le savais déjà. Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Non en fait ce qui m'étonne c'est plutôt qu'en fait mon oncle ne sait rien de ma « connerie ».

- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Ah, boulette. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le dire à voix haute. Cependant, il n'y voit que du feu et me tapote le dos avec douceur. Il m'aide finalement à me relever et essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues. Et alors que je m'apprête à le remercier, une voix furieuse me coupe :

- SAGA !

Je me tétanise en reconnaissant la voix si particulière du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons. Celui-ci se tiens d'ailleurs devant nous.

- Aphro' ? s'étonne mon oncle. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais justement savoir, répondit-il, cinglant.

Aphrodite, les cheveux en bataille et d'une étrange couleur jaune… vomis, nous regarde avec une sorte de démence dans le regard.

J'étouffe un ricanement tandis que je peux apercevoir comme l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de mon oncle.

- J'aimerais bien savoir, reprend l'ancien bleuté, si par hasard, l'un d'entre vous (il me fixe avec avidité) aurait une idée du coupable.

Traduction : Je sais que c'est toi Lucy alors accouche !

Ça en serait presque vexant.

Par chance, tonton Saga vient prendre ma défense :

- Enfin Aphrodite, je sais qu'il arrive à ma nièce de se comporter comme une gamine mais tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu exagéré ?

Ah tonton chéri, si tu savais… Je suis plus machiavélique qu'on peut le penser en me voyant.

- Bon dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

Il s'apprête à passer la porte quand je saute sur l'occasion :

- Non, attends ! Je crois savoir qui est le coupable !

Il se retourne presque immédiatement.

- Qui ? il lâche, précipitamment.

- Max.

- Max ? Comme le fils de Milo ?

Je retiens de justesse le « Bien sûr. T'en connais d'autres des Max peut-être ? » qui me brûle les lèvres et me contente d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien, merci, me lance Aphrodite au bord de l'extase.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir réveillé un monstre.

Sans plus de modestie, il quitte notre temple pour rejoindre celui du Scorpion. Je jubile d'avance à l'image de Max poursuivie par des roses blanches. Eh ! Pas de faute si je visais Rosemary ! Ce n'est pas comme si je savais qu'Aphrodite prenait un bain avant sa fille.

Alors oui, je m'appelle Lucy mais je vous emmerde !

* * *

><p>Comme promis, voici la présentation des personnages :<p>

Lucy - 17 ans - Fille de Kanon - Jeune femme aux cheveux bleu saphir et aux yeux bleu marine - C'est l'héroïne de l'histoire.

Samantha, dit "Sam" - 17 ans également - Fille de Masque de Mort - Garçon manqué aux cheveux très courts noirs aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux bleu outremer - Meilleure amie de Lucy.

Rosemary - 17 ans - Fille d'Aphrodite - Belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu cyan - Tout le contraire de Sam - Passe son temps à se disputer avec elle.

Raphaël : 19 ans - Fils aîné de Masque de Mort - Jeune homme aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux bleu outremer - Grand frère de Samantha - Ils se battent sans arrêt.

Zéphyr - 18 ans - Fils de Saga - Cheveux bleu saphir et yeux bleu-vert - Cousin de Lucy - Frère jumeau de Cassiopeia - Il est légèrement bipolaire.

Cassiopeia - 18 ans - Fille de Saga - Cheveux bleu saphir et yeux bleu-vert - Cousine de Lucy - Sœur jumelle de Zéphyr - Elle est légèrement sadique

Max - 12 ans - Fils de Milo - Cheveux bruns aux yeux bleu azur - A une peur bleue de l'eau.

Voilà.

Kiss.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Je m'ennuie

Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà déjà avec la suite des aventures de notre petites Lucy. Je suis d'ailleurs émerveillée d'avoir déjà des fans en si peu de temps *.* Vous savez quoi je vous aimes :3

Pour commencer, la réponse aux rewiews :

**Kahishiki-Sama **: Hello ! D'abord merci beaucoup pour être le tout premier commentaire de cette fiction ensuite je plains ton entourage si tu es un mixe des deux plus folles du Sanctuaire ^^ En favori, déjà ? Alors j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ (PS : c'est pas grave pour les accents, tant que j'arrive à te comprendre ^^). Kiss.

**Clio2000 **: J'avoue que le "plus grand événement" m'a fait assez plaisir, merci. Ah bah oui les enfants c'est chiants ^^ Merci pour elle et t'inquiètes Rosemary va bien en baser (sadique, moi ? Noooooooooonnnnn).

**HayliaMani : **Salut. Et non désolé de te l'apprendre Camus n'a pas de fille mais bel et bien deux fils. Et si ça peut te rassurer Milo a aussi une fille aînée ^^ Et oui Mu a aussi une fille que tu vas voir apparaître dans ce chapitre :) Et désolée pour le fait que les enfants ne portent pas de noms d'étoiles, je n'en trouves pas vraiment qui est un rapport avec la constellation de leurs parents.

**laetitia98 :** D'abord merci. Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont tous eu plus au moins des enfants. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas tous les faire apparaître dans le prologue. Ils arriveront petits à petits. J'ai eu une idée comme ça en lisant une fiction et comme ces derniers temps j'écris beaucoup de fictions avec des héroïnes un peu timbrées sur les bords je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas je pleins Athéna elle-même.

Comme prévu, les nouveaux personnages sont présentés à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Je m'ennuie_

- Je m'ennuie.

- …

- Je m'ennuie.

- …

- Je m'ennuie.

- MAIS PUTAIN, TU VAS LA FERMER !

Je souris. C'est vraiment trop facile d'énerver mon cousin.

- Je m'ennuie et je me sens légèrement vexée, je continue de babiller.

- Zéphyr, pose tout de suite cette casserole ! s'exclame Maïa.

D'ailleurs, d'où il la sort cette casserole ? C'est vrai quoi, depuis quand il y a des casseroles lorsqu'on prend le thé ?

Autre question : comment ai-je fais pour me retrouver là, moi ?

Mon regard passe alors de Violetta (qui porte bien son nom vu la couleur de ses cheveux) à Zéphyr. En passant par la gigantesque Maïa mais également par ma cousine Cassiopeia qui se délecte de la situation.

Sadique.

Bon que je vous explique : mon cousin est amoureux de Violetta, mais celle-ci semble aveugle aux sentiments de son ami. Du coup, Maïa (qui est aussi la meilleure amie de l'Atlante) a décidé d'inviter Zéphyr à leur séance de thé habituelle. Et comme il ne peut pas se séparer de sa moitié, celle-ci sirote tranquillement sa boisson à ses côtés.

Mais attendez, ça n'explique toujours pas ce que je fais là, moi !

- Je m'enn…

BAM !

- Mais aïe ! je gémis en massant le haut de mon crâne où une bosse venait de se former.

- ZEPHYR ! s'écrie Maïa, visiblement exaspérée.

- Elle l'a méritée ! grommelle mon traître de cousin.

- Mais ça fait mal ! je m'exclame.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, intervient alors Violetta. Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu le souhaites.

- Super !

Je me lève majestueusement de ma chaise et me dirige vers la sortie d'un pas digne. Avant de me stopper et de revenir sur mes pas.

- Non, en fait, je lâche en m'affalant sur ma chaise, je crois que je vais rester ? Tu peux me passer un biscuit s'il-te-plaît Zéph' ?

Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

Papa est de retour.

Violetta me sourit et déclare :

- Sage décision.

Tu parles. Si j'avais su que je serais allée chez Sam. Mais celle-ci s'entraîne avec tonton Masque (il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son véritable prénom). Du coup je suis coincée dans le premier temple en compagnie de mes deux cousins, de la belle Violetta et de Maïa, l'entremetteuse de service. Parce que oui, Miss Samantha a un rêve : devenir le prochain Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Connerie.

- Je ne serais jamais un sbire d'un quelconque dieu.

Quatre regards se posent sur moi. Aurais-je donc pensée à voix haute ?

- Tu dis ça parce que tu détestes t'entraîner, me sort presque dédaigneusement Cassiopeia.

Faux. Je dis ça parce que je déteste vivre dans un Sanctuaire planté au milieu de nulle part. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne savent pas à quelques points j'aimerais me barrer d'ici et ne jamais revenir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois partie ? me demande Zéphyr.

- Les trottoirs, je réponds simplement.

…

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai quoi. Il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent.

- Tu pourrais travailler, s'agace-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Ah parce que pour toi baiser avec des puceaux c'est pas travailler ? je lance, ironiquement.

Il ouvre la bouche mais la referme presque aussitôt. J'en profite pour rajouter :

- Et puis merde. Je suis jeune, jolie et j'ai des formes de déesse. Et dis pas le contraire, c'est Sam qui me la dit.

- Et bien elle a vraiment pas de goût ta pote, grogne-t-il.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux. Sale homophobe.

Ah parce que, oui, j'ai omis un petit détail : ma meilleure amie est lesbienne. Oui, je sais, c'est assez surprenant. Mais avec le temps on s'y fait. Enfin sauf Raphael à qui l'idée qu'il n'aura probablement jamais de neveux semble le gêné.

C'est pas grave si je tombe enceinte je veux bien lui faire cadeau de mon enfant.

- Cela n'a rien n'à voir ! braille mon cousin, rougissement de gêne.

Ouais. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais en fait ça les dégoute. Parce qu'on se le dise franchement, la seule fois où j'ai trouvée Sam « dégoûtante » c'est quand elle a mangé un ver de terre vivant quand on devait avoir cinq ans. Bon, en même temps c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait à l'époque. Et puis ce qui est bien avec le fait que votre meilleure amie soit lesbienne c'est que vous êtes sûre qu'elle ne vous piquera pas votre copain.

- Bon c'est pas ça mais vous voulez pas jouer au foot ? je lâche alors, histoire de changer de sujet.

Ils me regardent comme si mes cheveux venaient brusquement de passer du bleu au noir. En effet, on a toujours peur qu'un des enfants des jumeaux Gémeaux (oh ça rime !) passe du « côté obscure de la force ». On a même Maître Yoda violet avec nous !

… Bon d'accord, Dohko n'aime pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais moi ça me fait bien marrer en tout cas.

Et d'ailleurs pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je rappelle que je suis Scorpion, pas Gémeaux. Donc aucun risque.

- Euh… Lucy ?

- Oui c'est mon nom, je babille.

C'est un dérivé de lumière, c'est joli n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends pourquoi on arrête pas de me le crier dans les oreilles quand je fais une blague. C'est si doux à prononcer.

Mais sinon mes jambes vont très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le foot ? me fait remarquer Maïa.

Ah. Bah c'est que je dois vraiment m'ennuyer alors.

- Là n'est pas la question. Alors vous venez ou pas ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée à ce sport, me dit presque timidement Violetta.

- Et moi je n'aime pas ça, renchérit Zéphyr.

Cassiopeia qui allait sûrement déclarer la même chose que son jumeau lui jette un regard intrigué avant de sourire de toutes ses dents étincelantes de blancheur.

C'est dingue comme je peux être poétique quand je le veux.

- C'est d'accord pour moi.

Mon cousin la fixe, incrédule, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais grandis ensemble. La bleutée se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil amusée.

- Ce serait avec plaisir que je jouerais avec toi Lucy, continue Maïa qui a parfaitement compris à quel jeu jouait la fille de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Je suis choquée. Je savais que ma très chère cousine pouvait se montrer vicieuse mais pas à ce point. Un de ses quatre faudrait que je lui demande de me donner des cours histoire que papa arrête de m'embêter.

Et oui, on l'imagine pas comme ça mais mon père est vraiment protecteur envers sa petite Lulu chérie.

…

Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler qu'il est le seul qui ai la permission de m'appeler comme ça, me suis-je bien faire comprendre ?

- Je vais chercher Estéban.

Je regarde avec curiosité la fille du gentil Taureau en penchant sur la tête sur le côté. Elle se met alors à rougir sous sa peau mate.

- Enfin je veux dire… Enfin j'ai pensée qu'il pourrait venir… Enfin, si ça vous dérange pas.

Ça commence à faire beaucoup de « enfin » je trouve.

Maïa se trémousse sur place, ce qui est assez marrant vu sa taille.

- C'est bon on a compris, ricane Violetta. Va le chercher ton chéri.

- Ce n'est pas mon chéri ! s'offusque sa meilleure amie.

Mais au fond, même elle sait que tout ça n'est qu'un affreux mensonge de sa part.

Elle se dirige donc vers le dixième temple. Car, en effet, Estéban est le fils de notre biquette préférée alias tonton Shura. Qui déteste que je l'appelle comme ça d'ailleurs. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Enfin bref. Maïa ne tarde pas à revenir avec... Non pas seulement Estéban mais aussi avec…

- Ah tiens salut Antarès ! la salut joyeusement Violetta en se dirigeant droit vers elle.

Et oui, Antarès, comme l'étoile du Scorpion mais aussi comme l'attaque de tonton Milo.

En même temps j'ai envie de dire normal puisqu'il s'agit de sa fille aînée.

D'ailleurs celle-ci me fixe bizarrement.

- Quoi ? je lâche.

- Je sais que c'est toi.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas style, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

J'hausse les épaules. Au fond peu m'importe. C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que je fais de grands signes à ma petite biquette adorée.

- Hey Estéban !

- …

- Et Dieu créa le vent, ricane doucement Antarès.

Toi on ne t'a pas sonnée. Je soupire. Comme le dit si bien le Grand Pope, c'est plus un Sanctuaire ici, c'est un asile psychiatrique. Et je peux me vanter d'en être une des principales raisons. En plus de Sam.

- Arrête, me fait Zéphyr.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! je m'exclame.

En plus c'est vrai. J'ai encore rien fait.

- Je sais. Mais tu souris et je n'aime pas ça.

- D'accord… Et je suis censée le prendre comment au juste ? Depuis quand c'est interdit de sourire ici ?

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les jeter en arrière. Non mais n'importe quoi, je vous jure. Antarès me tire la langue en plus ! Et on ne lui dit rien à elle ?!

- Je veux un avocat ! je scande.

- Je croyais que ton avocat s'était barré parce que tu ne le payais pas ? me sort Estéban.

- …

Putain mais c'est vrai ça ! Saleté de Louis ! Il va me le payer un de ses quatre. M'abandonner moi, son amie. Sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué en plus ! Connerie va. Maintenant je dois me débrouiller toute seule. C'est beau l'amitié.

- Tu boudes ?

- Je ne parlerais quand présence de mon nouvel avocat.

- Qui est ?

- Moi-même.

Je les vois tous lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérés. Pourtant ça fait maintenant dix-sept qu'ils me côtoient, ils devraient y être habitués pourtant.

Quand je vous disais qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas.

Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Bon bah voilà c'est fait.

- Bon on joue ou bien ? sort alors Estéban.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup l'Estéban et quand il le fait c'est pour nous crier dessus.

Mais comme il est vachement sexy je lui pardonne. Pour cette fois en tout cas.

- D'accord je fais équipe avec Esté… Non mais aïe !

Ma cousine vient de me pincer le bras. J'hésite à la traiter de folle en voyant son regard qui semble virer au rouge.

Merde, c'est vrai qu'elle est Gémeaux, elle. Sauf que ce n'est pas l'aînée. Donc voilà. Avec un peu de chances, l'envie de me tuer, moi sa presque-sœur lui passera. Bon en attendant je crois que je vais éviter de l'énerver pendant un bon bout de temps. Pas vraiment envie de mourir, découpée en petits morceaux. Surtout que ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Eux qui veulent tant me voir me taire pour une fois dans ma vie.

Comme si j'en étais capable.

- Mais putain Luce qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crache-la bleutée.

- … Hein ?

Ah bah oui c'est vrai qu'on est en train de jouer là. Et si j'ai bien compris, à cause de moi, l'équipe des ongulés viennent de marquer.

Oups.

- Concentres toi la prochaine fois, me grince la jumelle de Zéphyr.

- Oui Capitaine !

C'est qu'elle est mauvaise perdant la cousine. Mais en attendant je m'emmerde toujours autant. Je n'aime pas le foot. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je ne suis pas une grande sportive. Tonton Shaka dit que dans une vie antérieure je devais probablement être une marmotte. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous expliquer que c'est parce que je passe mes jours et mes nuits à dormir ? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon lit est si confortable. D'ailleurs de penser à ça, ça me donne envie de dormir… Mes paupières se ferment doucement tandis que j'appuie contre le mur qui sert aussi de cage.

- LUCY !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

…

Que vous me croyez ou non, ce prendre un ballon de foot dans la gueule ça fait drôlement mal.

- Je veux mon papa !

* * *

><p>Présentation des nouveaux personnages :<p>

Maïa : 19 ans - Fille d'Aldébaran - Grande femme à la peau mate, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux foncés - Meilleure amie de Violetta - Elle est amoureuse d'Estéban.

Violetta - 18 ans - Fille de Mu - Jolie jeune Atlante aux cheveux violets et aux yeux vert jade - Zéphyr est amoureux d'elle mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

Estéban - 19 ans - Fils de Shura - Beau jeune homme à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux foncés - Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il se montre très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime.

Antarès : 18 ans - Fille de Milo - Jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de la même couleur - Grande sœur de Max - Elle peut se montrer perverse.

Louis : 17 ans - Fils cadet de Camus - Jeune homme aux cheveux bleu vert et aux yeux bleu polaire - Il est légèrement plus souriant que son frère ou que son père.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

Kiss et à la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un Deux Trois Soleil !

Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 2 de _Mon nom est Lucy et je vous emmerde._ Mais avant la réponse aux rewiews :

**HayliaMani : **Salut à toi ! Et oui ses fils sont très beaux. En même normal puisque leur père est notre glaçon préféré... Tu les as pris pour Grey et Lyon ? Et pour information, ils se nomment Gabriel et Louis :3 Et puis je suis sûre que Lucy serait ravie de jouer les baby-sitter... Ou pas en fait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Un… Deux… Trois… Soleil !_

- Un… Deux… Trois… Soleil !

…

- Lucy, éliminée !

- Quoi ? je proteste. Mais je n'ai même pas bougée !

- Tu viens juste de parer ! s'exclame la rousse à mes côtés.

- Denebola, éliminée aussi ! hurle Max plus loin.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- Trois.

- Soleil !

Le fils de Milo et la fille d'Aiolia éclatent de rire en concert. Pendant ce temps, Spica reste totalement immobile, les yeux mi-clos.

- Un…

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici moi ?

- Deux…

Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, je fais du baby-sitting. Tout ça parce que le vieux Shion ne me jugeait pas capable de m'entraîner. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma jambe est foulée et que j'ai un gros œil au beurre noir. Demandez à Estéban.

- Trois…

Bon d'une certaine façon, ça m'arrange. Je déteste m'entraîner.

- So…

Et puis d'abord, ils peuvent se surveiller tous seuls, non ? Spica à la limite je veux bien…

- J'ai gagnée !

C'est triste de voir que même une gamine de cinq ans me bat dans un jeu de vitesse.

- J'en ai marre de jouer, gémit Max.

- Ouais, moi aussi ! s'empresse de rajouter Denebola.

- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous êtes de mauvais perdants ! s'agace la petite blonde.

Je sais pas pour les deux autres mais moi c'est parce que je n'aime pas ce jeu. Je perds toujours de toute façon. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me trahit. J'en profite pour lâcher un bâillement, alors effacé par le bruit d'un ventre qui gargouille.

- Oups, rougit de gêne la fille d'Aiolia.

- Toi t'as faim, juge bon de faire remarquer Max.

Je me retiens de justesse pour ne pas me frapper devant tant de débilité. Et après c'est moi qui suis conne ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- T'es vraiment bête… se contente de sortir Spica en le regardant de ses yeux si bleus et si particuliers.

Très déstabilisant ce genre de regard. Impossible de mentir avec elle, elle le sent quand c'est le cas. Saleté de vierge blonde.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? babille Max.

- Parce que c'est le cas.

- Même pas vrai ! riposte le jeune frère de cette vantarde d'Antarès.

Et les voilà qui commence à se disputer. Tous les trois.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je déteste jouer le baby-sitter. Espèce de sales gosses galeux avec des poux pleins la tête. Enfin je suppose qu'ils en n'ont… Je n'espère pas tout de même. Parce qu'à tous les coups c'est moi qui vais devoir les laver et quand on sait que Max a une peur bleue de l'eau, je préfère éviter. Comment ça se fait qu'il est peur de l'eau ? Hm. C'est une autre histoire. Je vous l'expliquerais un jour, peut-être. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que j'ai la flemme en fait. Attendez, comment ça ce n'est pas surprenant venant de ma part ? Je ne vous permettrais pas de me juger sans me connaître.

…

Bon d'accord, j'avoue, mon lit me manque. Ça me rappelle mon ex, Noé. Comment ça, il n'y a aucun rapport ? Bien sûr que si ! Surtout quand on sait que celui-ci me faisait des crises de jalousie sous prétexte que je préférais rester dans mon lit plutôt qu'avec lui. Je vous jure, ne sortez jamais avec une sirène. Jamais. Qu'elle soit mi poisson ou mi oiseau. Conseil d'amie.

Bon sinon, où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, les gamins se disputent. Super. En attendant j'en profite pour me sauver le plus discrètement possible.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Lucy ? m'interromps alors Spica.

Vite un mensonge !

- Euh… Je partais juste vous chercher à manger.

- C'est vrai ? tombent dans le panneau Denebola et Max.

Quels naïfs. Bon je dis ça mais ça m'arrange bien quand même. Il n'y a que la plus jeune qui me pose problème. D'ailleurs je me pose souvent cette question : est-ce qu'elle a réellement cinq ans ? Le peuple veut savoir. Bien entendu quand je parle du « peuple » je parle de moi. Les autres ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fou. Et ouais, je suis comme ça moi.

- Et tu comptes nous rapporter quoi au juste ? me questionne Spica, suspicieuse.

- Euh… Des cerises ça vous tentent ? je propose sans vraiment réfléchir.

Bon d'accord c'est surtout que de là où je suis-je peux voir les cerisiers du voisin aborder de jolies petits fruits rouges délicieux à souhait.

- T'es sûre qu'on a droit de les manger ? commence à s'inquiéter Max.

Quel peureux celui-là.

- Mais oui, je m'empresse de le rassurer. Je n'arrêtais pas de le faire quand j'avais votre âge avec Sam et Louis.

Bon d'accord, pour tout avouer, Louis nous servait juste d'avocat vu qu'il est le fils de Camus mais il lui arrivait parfois de nous aider mais il s'en voulait tellement qu'il mangeait toute la récolte quelques minutes plus tard.

Ça me manque cette époque.

Arriver à un des plus gros cerisiers du verger, nous décidons dans un accord commun que Spica resterait en bas pour ramasser les cerises qui seraient tombé durant la récolte. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir aveugle/sourde/muette si elle avait la moindre égratignure par ma faute. C'est qu'il est vraiment protecteur tonton Shaka. Plus que mon père en tout cas.

- Hey Lucy, regarde ! s'exclame Denebola en tapant sur mon épaule au vue d'attirer mon attention.

Elle me montre ensuite, tout en haut de l'arbre, la plus grosse cerise que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'apercevoir.

- Whaou… je lance ébahie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, cette cerise. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air juteuse.

- Lucy ? m'appelle alors la rousse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu baves.

Ah, en effet. Quel manque excessif de classe. Et puis finalement, je m'en fou et me mets à grimper, de branche en branche, jusqu'à atteindre la cerise. Mais au moment où mes doigts effleurent le fruit, une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru réentendre me fait sursauter.

- Mais que… Espèce de sales garnements ! Descendez tout de suite de mes cerisiers !

Visiblement avec le temps, le vieil Hector est toujours aussi radin. Alors que je me décide à lui obéir (pour une fois) la branche sous mes pieds se brise. Je vois donc ma vie défiler sous mes yeux en quelques secondes avant d'atteindre le sol.

Je ne veux pas mourir !

BAM !

Ça s'est le bruit de mon corps qui percute quelque chose qui n'est pas de l'herbe visiblement.

Franchement, se fracasser le dos contre un tas de bois en tombant d'un cerisier, ça ne peut qu'arriver qu'à moi. Je crois que je vais pleurer… Réellement parce que je vous assure que ça fait vraiment super mal.

Je crois que j'ai une côte de cassée…

- Max tu peux m'aider à me…

Bah tiens, ils sont passés où mes sales gosses ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils m'ont abandonnée ?! Quelle bande de chiots galeux ceux-là ! Attendez que je les chopes et ça mal se terminer !

… Bon d'accord je vais peut-être éviter… Leur père sont quand même Aiolia du Lion, Milo du Scorpion et Shaka de la Vierge… Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

Je vous l'accorde, cela fait beaucoup de trois petits points. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Comme le vieil Hector qui est en train de m'arracher l'oreille et de m'entraîner tout droit vers le temple de papy Shion. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Et j'en sais quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que le Grand Pope me voyait débarquer dans ses appartements, l'oreille douloureuse. Il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant. D'ailleurs à peine a-t-on franchi le seuil de sa porte que déjà il s'excuse auprès d'Hector et qu'il me corrigerait _comme il se doit._

C'est moi où ça sonne vraiment pervers ce que je viens de dire ?

Oh mon dieu, Shion veut me violer !

Je crois sérieusement qu'il faut que j'arrête de boire… Et d'urgence si possible. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, le Grand Pope est plutôt bien conservé pour quelqu'un de son âge. Et puis lui au moins il ne risque pas de se faire tuer par mon père. Enfin, j'espère.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, me conseille le vert.

- Arrêtez quoi ? je m'étonne.

- De sourire de cette façon. On dirait celui de Sam quand elle prépare un mauvais coup, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

En même temps c'est ma meilleure amie, normal qu'il m'arrive de reprendre ses expressions. Même si certaines sont vraiment flippantes.

Parfois je me dis qu'elle a plus héritée de son père que de sa mère. Même si cette dernière est plutôt flippante quand elle s'y met aussi. Tu m'étonnes que ce soit elle qui porte la culotte dans leur couple. Même s'ils passent leur temps à se disputer. D'ailleurs leurs deux enfants sont nés de leurs disputes. Alors que moi…

Mais c'est une autre histoire. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Si j'ai envie, bien entendu. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui raconte, je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis c'est tout.

- Maintenant tu boudes…

Quel observateur ce Shion. Incroyable. Il l'a deviné tout seul ou bien ?

- Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi Lucy.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Seigneur, je réponds.

- Lucy… Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, il soupire.

En fait, non. Je ne vois VRAIMENT pas où il veut en venir.

- Et je voudrais que tu saches que…

- LUCY !

Nous sursautons tous deux et je ravale difficilement ma salive. Cette voix je la connais. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne se soit pas mon nom à moi qu'elle est en train de crier.

Et merde, tante Annabeth vient de trouver les cafards que j'avais planqué dans le lit à Zéphyr.

Reste plus qu'une chose à faire : fuir.

Adios amigos !

* * *

><p>Bon voilà la présentation des nouveaux personnages :<p>

Denebola - 12 ans - Fille d'Aiolia et de Marine (j'adore ce couple) - Cheveux roux et yeux vert dorés - Meilleure amie de Max - Est chouchoutée par son père.

Spica - 5 ans - Fille de Shaka - Portrait craché de son père - Très intelligente pour son âge

Noé - 17 ans - Fils de Sorento et de Thétis (un couple de sirènes) - Cheveux violets et yeux bleus - Ex petit ami de Lucy - A un don naturel pour le chant et pour jouer d'un instrument

Et je crois que c'est tout...

Kiss.


	4. Chapitre 3 - J'aime les licornes

Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour connaître la suite des aventures de cette chère Lucy. Plusieurs nouveaux personnages vont intervenir cette fois-ci.

**HaylaMani : **Merci. Et pour répondre à ta question, Max a failli être noyé étant plus jeune ce qui l'a traumatisé à vie. Et oui son père est bien du signe d'eau ^^ Sayonara et bonne lecture.

**Sabiinou Valdez DiAngelo : **Merci beaucoup :D Et la voilà enfin :3

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_J'aime les licornes_

- J'aime les licornes et leur jolie corne. Elles ont un pelage semblable aux nuages. Elles sont si gentilles avec leurs amis, même si elles pratiquement la sodomie.

On reprend tous en cœur :

- J'aime les licor…

- OH TA GUEULE !

J'obéis. C'est que Raphael peut vraiment être terrifiant quand il s'énerve. Il doit sûrement tirer de son père. Quoique, tante Katherina aussi peut se montrer sadique. C'est aussi elle qui a fait que Sam est devenu… Et bah comme elle est.

Je vous l'accorde volontiers, tant de logique en ma personne.

- Raphael ? je l'appelle.

- Quoi encore ? grommelle-t-il.

- T'es moche, je lâche.

- … Crève.

Je ricane. Je suis méchante je sais. Surtout qu'en vérité il est vraiment pas mal le frangin à Sam. Enfin sauf que son bouton de fièvre est vraiment énorme. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vient de remarquer que je fixe son furoncle depuis de bonnes minutes déjà, dégoûtée.

- Hey Lucy !

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Et je peux vous dire que je n'aime pas du tout son sourire narquois. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je réponds, un peu hésitante.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les boutons de fièvre ?

- Euh… Non. Mais te connaissant tu vas sûrement me le dire.

- C'est super contagieux.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il penche son visage sur le mien.

…

Etrangement mon cerveau refuse de faire réagir mes membres, ce qui fait que je incapable de bouger.

Impact dans trois secondes. Deux. Un. Zé…

- On pourrait savoir ce que vous faîtes ? nous interrompus une voix étonnamment froide que je ne connais que trop bien.

- LOUIS !

J'écarte brusquement Raphael de moi et bondis sur mon meilleur ami. Le dit meilleur ami qui m'esquive avec nonchalance, me laissant percuter le sol avec violence.

Comme si je ne souffrais pas assez comme ça, imbécile.

- T'es méchant, je pleurniche.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Merci moi aussi je t'aime… Je regarde mon « ancien » meilleur ami avec colère. Quelle raclure ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

…

Bon d'accord, en fait c'est plutôt lui qui a tout fait pour moi. Surtout quand il s'agissait de me couvrir pour je ne sais quelles conneries idiotes. Et comme c'est le fils de Camus… Et bien on est forcé de le croire. Alors que moi… Bah je peux vous dire que c'est dur d'être la fille de Kanon parfois, ou même être la nièce de Saga. Et ça, Sam, Raphael et mes cousins peuvent parfaitement le comprendre. Même si mon père à moi ne coupent pas les têtes des gens et ne les placardes pas sur les murs de son temple… Non moi j'ai un labyrinthe et je peux vous dire que c'est chiant quand votre famille oublie de le désactiver. Surtout si vous ne possédez pas de cosmos surpuissant comme moi. J'ai toujours refusée de devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas le niveau pour posséder une armure d'Or et que de toute façon c'est Antarès qui est destinée à posséder celle de son père et ensuite que je n'ai pas du tout envie de porter un masque.

Je suis super ultra canon, pourquoi devrais-je le cacher ?

Et oui, mes jambes vont très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Ma tête n'a pas gonflé non plus et je ne suis en rien vaniteuse.

Juste réaliste.

Enfin bref.

Je me relève en jetant des regards noirs à Louis. Mais celui-ci semble trop occupé à snober Raphael pour faire attention à moi.

- Ne t'approches pas d'elle, menace-t-il l'Italien d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Ce qui me donne des frissons dans le dos mais qui ne semble faire aucun n'effet sur ce cher Raphael.

- Oh c'est mignon, le petit Louis est jaloux, rigole-t-il.

Ils se font face, une vague de cosmos les entourant. Ouh là, ça sent mauvais. Je devrais peut-être les séparer sinon l'infirmerie va finir en miettes, et moi avec au passage…

- Calmez-vous les gars ! Zen, comme le dit mon maître spirituel, Hakuna Matata !

Ils se tournent vers moi, étonnés.

- Ton maître spirituel est un babouin ?

- Bah quoi ? Le propriétaire du douzième temple est bien une dinde non ?

Raphael éclate de rire tandis que Louis se contente de l'ombre d'un sourire qu'ils effacent presque aussitôt.

- Les gars ? je m'inquiète légèrement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ils déglutissent et reculent d'un pas, prudents. Je peux me montrer stupide parfois mais je ne suis pas naïve à ce point.

- Il est derrière moi c'est ça ?

Ils hochent vivement la tête alors qu'une voix glaciale confirme davantage mes propos :

- En effet.

Je me tétanise sur place avant de me retourner en douceur vers lui.

- Ah, tiens salut tonton Aphro', ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Assez pour savoir que je suis une dinde, grince-t-il entre ses dents, amer.

Ce fut à mon tour de déglutir en rejoignant les deux garçons.

Papa vient me sauver, je t'en supplie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Romain !

Bon, ce n'est pas mon père mais c'est toujours mieux. Quoi de mieux que le fils de ce brave Aioros pour venir me sauver la grappe ? Cependant j'hésite à lui sauter dessus en voyant le visage grave d'Isabella, sa petite amie. Et accessoirement la fille de Shura ainsi que la sœur d'Estéban. La fille de l'assassin du Sagittaire sortant avec le fils de ce dernier c'est si… romantique. Enfin en quelque sorte. Sam trouve cela tout simplement trop guimauve à son goût. Bon de toute façon la famille Cancer n'est pas vraiment connue pour son romantisme. D'ailleurs je doute que ses membres en possèdent seulement un. Je me demande encore comment oncle Masque a fait pour se marier et pour avoir des enfants. Ça devait être un incident, ce n'est pas possible sinon.

Mais pardon, je m'éloigne du sujet. Soit moi qui risque de me faire descendre par un certain chevalier d'or.

Glups.

- Tiens Luce, ça faisait longtemps, sourit le châtain en m'ébouriffant avec affection les cheveux. C'est moi où tu as grandi ?

- Romain, soupir sa petite amie, blasée.

- Bah quoi ? il demande en se tournant vers la brune.

- Je te rappelle que tu l'as vu il n'y a même pas deux jours.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… ça grandit si vite à cet âge-là !

Il se fout de ma gueule n'est-ce pas ? Même si je devine à son sourire que non, il ne plaisante pas. J'oubliai parfois que Romain, tout comme son père, adorait les enfants. Au grand malheur de Denebola, sa cousine. Heureusement pour elle, elle est fille unique.

- Ah au fait vous avez appris la nouvelle ? Tata Marine est enceinte !

… Ah. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pauvre Denebola. Quoique, avec un peu de chance, Romain finirait par nous laisser tranquille en s'occupant du gamin. C'est Spica qui va être ravie…

- Super, grommelle Raphael à qui l'idée de jouer les baby-sitters ne fait pas du tout plaisir.

Je ne peux que le comprendre vu ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Je devrais demander une prime de risque à votre avis ? C'est que ça devient de plus en plus dangereux un enfant, quel que soit son âge.

- Vous saviez qu'un enfant de trois ans avait tué un Pitbull ? je lance, histoire de. Voilà, changer de sujet.

Mes conjoints lèvent tous un sourcil en se tournant vers moi.

- Sérieusement ?

- Yep m'sieur. En fait c'est le Pitbull, il s'est étouffé avec le gosse.

Et je leur montre ma gorge tout en laissant mon doigt glissé sur celle-ci, sous le regard dégoûtée d'Isabella.

- Tu es répugnante.

Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pétée non plus… Là, ce serait vraiment répugnant. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, voyez-vous. J'ai un semblant de féminité tout de même. Pour qui m'a-t-on pris ? Pour Samantha.

Ah, ah, ah… Que je me marre !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, se lamente mon meilleur ami. En plus elle rigole de sa propre blague.

- Moi je la trouve très drôle sa blague, me félicite Raphael.

J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux. Ça fait du bien de se sentir aimer.

- Dommage que tu sois conne, termine-t-il avec un grand sourire qu'il a sûrement volé à son père.

… L'enfoiré.

La remarque fait mouche et je mets à bouder alors que les autres se mettent à rigoler, plus ou moins différemment selon la personne. Je vois mal Louis et Isabella rire de ceci. Tout de moins, ils ont la délicatesse de ne pas se moquer de moi ouvertement. Je n'aurais sûrement pas supporté le fait de voir mon présumé meilleur ami le faire. Surtout devant mon nez. Ça ne se fait pas quand on quelqu'un de poli. Et je ne le suis pas justement, polie.

- Je suis peut-être conne comme tu dis mais moi au moins je ne fais plus pipi au lit depuis longtemps, je rétorque, presque hautaine.

Il arrête aussitôt de rire.

- Samantha… articule-t-il.

Oui, Samantha. En même temps de la bouche de qui d'autres j'aurais pu apprendre ce secret ? Certainement pas de leurs parents, ce sont peut-être des putains de sadiques, il n'empêche qu'ils ont leur fierté vis-à-vis de leur progéniture. Le fait que leur fille unique soit lesbienne les as quelque peu… déçus. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Peut-être que je vous la raconterais un de ses quatre. Ou pas en fait. Cette histoire porte mon nom pas le sien. Non mais.

Mais ne changeons pas de sujet.

- Désolé, continue Raphael un sourire effrayant aux lèvres, je dois aller massacrer ma chère et _délicate _petite sœur.

Sam, délicate ? La bonne blague. C'est plus une brute qu'autre chose si vous voulez mon avis. Et même si vous ne le voulez pas, je vous le donne. C'est moi l'héroïne après tout.

Le fils du Cancer file à toute vitesse de la pièce, me laissant seule avec tous ces détraqués.

Un de moins ! Reste plus que les quatre autres. On y croit.

- Lucy ? m'interpelle une voix. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cette voix s'est…

- Drew ?

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que le fils de l'un des trois juges des Enfers vient faire ici ?

Ah bah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais… C'est mon fiancé.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, voici la présentation des nouveaux persos :<p>

Romain - 20 ans - Fils d'Aioros - Beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron - C'est le cousin de Denebola et le petit ami d'Isabella.

Isabella - 20 ans - Fille de Shura - Belle jeune femme à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux foncés - Un peu sec, sœur aînée d'Estéban et petite amie de Romain.

Andrew - 18 ans - Fils de Rhadamanthe - Magnifique blonde aux yeux dorés - Il est appeler Drew par ses proches.

Voilà, voilà... A plus (dans le bus... *sors*) !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Mon fiancé est trop canon !

Bonsoir. Je suis un peu étonnée que je n'ai pas de reviews mais je suppose que vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter ^^

J'en profite cependant pour vous demandez votre avis sur une idée qui m'est venu. Je compte créer une page facebook dédié à mes fanfictions avec des fanarts/extraits/suggestions etc... Donc si ça vous intéresse faîtes-le moi savoir.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_Mon fiancé est trop canon !_

Mon fiancé est trop canon !

… Oui je me calme, pardon.

Bien entendu, quand je dis « fiancé » c'est une boutade. Il n'est pas vraiment mon fiancé, du moins pas encore…

- Luce, me souffle alors Louis, faiblement, tu baves.

Ah, en effet, ce n'est pas vraiment sexy, surtout venant de moi. J'espère cependant que Drew n'a rien vu… Il serait capable d'annuler notre mariage sinon et ça il en air hors de question ! Si j'ai quitté Noé ce n'est certainement pas pour rien.

…

Bon d'accord… C'est lui qui m'a quitté et non l'inverse mais on s'en fiche. D'une certaine façon, cela m'arrange. Et Noé aussi si j'en crois les rares nouvelles que j'ai de lui… ça en serait presque vexant pour moi. Surtout que ce n'est même pas de lui les lettres que je reçois mais du dieu grec Poséidon en personne. Je crois qu'il même bien… Ce qui peut paraître étrange quand on sait que papa l'a manipulé durant des années. Mais bon j'ai arrêté de chercher à les comprendre depuis le jour où j'ai surpris la déesse Athéna embrasser Seiya…

J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps n'est-ce pas Lucy ? susurre doucement Drew à mon oreille.

Je dois être aussi rouge que ma chevelure est bleue. Un beau bleu d'ailleurs, encore plus magnifique que ceux d'Aphrodite.

… Mais pardon, je m'égare.

- O-Oui, je bredouille, gênée.

- Oh misère, j'entends Louis soufflé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le foudroie du regard ce qui le laisse – bien sûr – de marbre. Après tout on se connait depuis toujours lui et moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je regrette que mes yeux ne soient pas des mitraillettes ou que je ne sois pas une Gorgone.

Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire couper la tête si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Pour revenir à ce que je disais, Drew me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il me sourit.

Je lui souris.

Les autres en profitent pour filer.

PARTOUZE !

…

Ah bah non c'est vrai qu'il faut être plusieurs pour faire une partouze…

- LUCY !

Drew et moi échangeons un regard surpris.

- Ce serait pas la voix de ta meilleure amie ? Samantha c'est ça ? me questionne-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux couleur d'ambre.

- Ouais c'est ça et d'ailleurs elle n'est pas très contente de te voir Andrew.

Je tente de me cacher sous mes couettes en sentant le cosmos de Sam augmenter. Faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais pu apprécier Drew, allez savoir pourquoi… En fait si je sais pourquoi, c'est parce que le père de Drew, le Juge des Enfers Rhadamanthe, a « tué » tonton Masque. Cet acte lui reste encore au travers de la gorge. Comme c'est le cas de la fratrie Rosemary et Jérémy j'ai envie de dire. Ah, je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Jérémy c'est ça ? Et bien c'est le p'tit frère de cette peste de Rosemary, du haut de ses quinze ans et demi, en plus d'être accessoirement le fils d'Aphrodite et de Daisy. Bon, contrairement à son père et à sa sœur je l'aime bien, Sam aussi. Sûrement parce qu'ils se comprennent puisque le petit Jérémy est bisexuel.

Mais pardon, je m'égare encore.

Face à moi les trois personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux se fusillent du regard. D'un côté le beau Drew, de son nom complet Andrew, qui contemple avec un sourire sarcastique et ses magnifiques yeux dorés mes deux meilleurs amis, la bouillante Samantha et le glaçon Louis. Et bizarrement je préférais surveiller mes trois mômes et jouer à je-ne-sais-quel-jeux-pour-gamins avec eux que de rester ici et me faire incendier. Manquerais plus que mon père débarque et là je me pends, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Oh non…

- Ah bonjour Andrew.

Fausse alerte ! Ce n'est que tonton Saga !

Ouf.

- Bonjour Saga, le salut poliment mon fiancé en ignorant superbement mes deux meilleurs amis.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était parfait ? Non ? Et bien maintenant c'est fait.

J'crois que je vais jouir.

- Que nous vaut cette visite ? lui demande tonton Saga, un peu sceptique.

- J'ai entendu lors d'une réunion entre le Grand Pope et notre dame Pandore j'ai ouïr dire que votre nièce avait eu un accident alors je suis venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

- C'est très généreux de ta part.

Quand je disais qu'il était parfait.

… C'est moi ou d'un coup il fait super froid d'un coup ? Ah c'est le cas ? Je me disais aussi…

Louis me fait peur quand il s'énerve. Vraiment… N'empêche qu'il est drôlement susceptible le fils du Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Enfin je dis ça mais je préfère ça que de supporter son père ou son frère aîné, Gabriel. Ce dernier étant incapable d'aligner plus de cinq mots dans une phrase. Et je m'étonne encore qu'Antarès soit amoureuse de lui…

Enfin bref.

- Sam, Louis, intervient mon oncle, je crois bien que vos parents vous cherchent.

Ils échangent un regard, un poil hésitant mais finirent par obéir à contrecœur. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, il se tourna vers moi et déclara :

- Bon dans ce cas je vous laisse. Je te fais confiance Lucy chérie.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de suivre Sam et Louis, me laissant seule avec mon Jules.

Franchement, il n'est pas le meilleur oncle du monde mon tonton Saga ? Je vous l'offre si vous vous voulez.

…

Non je déconne. C'est cinquante pésos la minute. C'est qu'il est demandé le Gémeaux. Par contre pour mon père c'est gratuit ! Je l'offre au premier commentaire de chapitre. Vous vous débrouillerez entre vous pour le partager, moi j'en veux plus. Comment ça je suis égoïste ? Mais je vous emmerde, je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

Nah !

- Lucy ?

Je lève la tête vers Drew.

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Pourquoi tires-tu la langue ? me questionne le beau blond en fronçant les sourcils.

… Tu es si désirable ma p'tite Lucy parfois.

- Rien, j'essayais d'imiter ta mère.

Bon je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de sa future belle-mère mais vu le sourire qu'aborde Drew je suppose qu'il l'a bien prit.

- Dans ce cas tu veux un su-sucre ? se moque-t-il gentiment.

- Tu m'as prise pour un cheval ? je fais mine de m'énerver.

Même si je pense que mon sourire me trahit.

- Non pour un panda.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester :

- Hey !

On va aller loin avec ça… Bon, je vous dois des explications. Comme vous le savez j'ai les cheveux et les yeux bleus, comme mon père mais j'ai aussi une particularité… Celle de porter une veste panda et comme j'ai toujours ma capuche replier sur ma tête, bah voilà… Je l'aurais bien brûlée mais je l'adore ! Et puis de toute façon c'est un cadeau du vieux Dohko, je ne vais tout de même pas lui briser son petit cœur à notre Maître Yoda. Bon, je vous l'accorde, une Maître Yoda qui serait tombé dans un pot de peinture violette, certes, mais un Maître Yoda quand même, merde ! Et puis de toute façon je sais bien que tout le monde pense la même chose que moi alors ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux.

…

Mon ventre gargouilla dans un son grotesque qui me fit rougir de gêne. Drew esquisse un sourire moqueur.

- Un cookie peut-être ?

Volontiers si seulement il en avait… Minute, d'où il est sort ces cookies ? C'est une blague ? C'est une caméra caché c'est ça ? Mon père va débarquer dans la pièce et enfin m'avouer que Thétis est ma mère et que j'ai donc couchée avec mon propre demi-frère ?

… Il n'oserait pas tout de même, si ?

Excusez-moi il faut que j'aille vomir…

- Lucy ça va ? s'inquiète Drew en me voyant verdir a vu d'œil.

Autant que quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle est sortie pendant presque deux ans avec son propre frère.

- J'crois que je vais gerber, je lâche entre deux haut-le-cœur.

Drew déglutit et s'éloigne de plusieurs mètres.

- Dommage. Moi qui voulais t'embrasser…

Mon cœur rate un battement. Quand je lève les yeux il est à quelques centimètres de moi.

Il va m'embrasser… Il va m'embrasser… Il va m'em…

- Ah te voilà enfin ma petite Lucy !

Le visage de Drew vole quelques mètres plus loin alors que je fixe, le rouge aux joues, le nouveau visiteur.

- Seigneur Poséidon ?! je m'exclame.

Je veux rentrer à la maison !

* * *

><p>Et voici la présentation des enfants apparus dans ce chapitre :<p>

Gabriel - 19 ans - Fils de Camus - Châtains aux yeux bleu saphir - Grand frère de Louis - Antarès est amoureuse de lui - Il ne sourit jamais

Jérémy - 15 ans - Fils d'Aphrodite - Cheveux bleu azur et yeux cyan - Petit frère de Rosemary - Bisexuel

Voilà, n'oublie pas mon idée de facebook (en a marre de ce prendre des vents)

Et go j'attaque Christmas twins.

Bye !


	6. Chapitre 5 - 118, 218 !

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? J'ai dernièrement eu un problème d'ordinateur et mes cours me prenaient pas mal de mon temps. Pis j'avais pas forcément eut l'envie d'écrire en ce moment (j'ai quelques soucis ces derniers temps...). Mais bref, j'vais pas raconter ma vie.

**Shun Lightstorm : **Hey non en effet, Lucy ne connait pas sa mère mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas spoiler :D

**Saint Alkalifa : **Merci :)

**Ialka-Yuika : **Quand je disais que je te voyais partout... Oh tu sais pour le père de Lucy faut pas s'en faire ! Il est incapable d'être autoritaire envers sa fille x) Et pour Drew (le fiancé) c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu verras par la suite et pour Poséidon il apprécie beaucoup sa p'tite Lucy du coup il vient lui rendre visite (à vrai dire il aimerait bien qu'elle fasse partie de son armée et pas de celle d'Athéna)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_118, 218 !_

- 118, 218 ! je chante à tût-tête.

A quelques mètres de moi je vois Zéphyr se contenir pour ne pas me sauter dessus et m'étrangler au passage. A ses côtés sa jumelle cherche à dissimuler son sourire derrière sa main mais ses yeux brillants trahissent son hilarité. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait le plus rire… D'imaginer son frère adoré me passer les mains autour du cou ou le fait que je suis en train de faire mon sport tout en me passant en boucle la pub de 118 218 depuis environ une heure. Et après ça ose se plaindre que je passe mon temps dans ma chambre, à ne rien faire de mes journées… Faudrait se mettre d'accord à la fin ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir Louis et Sam devant moi quand ils se disputent. La dernière date d'il y a une semaine. On était censé aller au cinéma tous les trois et monsieur Verseau et Madame Cancer se sont mis à hausser le ton pour une histoire de pop-corn. De pop-corn je vous dis ! Sous prétexte que lui voulait des salés et elle des sucrés. Et impossible d'acheter les deux en même temps. Ce n'est pas parce que nos pères travaillent pour de puissants Olympiens et qu'ils portent des armures en or que nous roulons dessus. Sur l'or je veux dire. Faut dire qu'ils sont assez radins pour ça les dieux. Et que mon oncle ne vienne pas me dire que c'est un honneur pour lui de servir la princesse Athéna. Si c'était le cas il n'aurait pas essayé de la tuer. Plus d'une fois. Mais n'aller pas lui répéter, il risquerait de nous refaire une déprime. Et déjà que Zéphyr a l'air de m'en vouloir… D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

- Lucy je te préviens tout de signe que si tu ne la mets pas en veilleuse je te tue, me menace-t-il en serrant les dents et en fronçant les sourcils (ou bien est-ce l'inverse).

- Mettre en veilleuse quoi ? je demande, taquine.

- LUCY !

Ouh là, mauvais. C'est moi ou les cheveux de mon cousin viennent bizarrement de grisonner et que ces lieux semblent plus rouges que bleus ? Ah ce n'est pas moi… Bon dans ce cas il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Fuir maintenant !

- Banzai !

- Lucy chérie, rappelle-moi ce que tu fais ici ?

Allongée sur le sol, un coussin reposant sous ma poitrine et une manette de jeux-vidéos dans les mains je daigne à peine accorder un regard à ma meilleure amie. Sûrement parce que je suis trop occupée à laminer son frère.

- J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois un baiser ma belle !

… Bon d'accord j'ai mentie. C'est lui qui vient de me mettre littéralement au tapis. Et quand je veux dire « littéralement » je parle bien du fait que je suis étalée sur le dos, un Raphael goguenard au dessus de moi et un sourire tout à fait inquiétant sur le bout des lèvres. Sans oublié Sam que je viens prendre une teinte rouge écarlate au fur et à mesure que son visage s'approche du mien. Note pour plus tard : toujours écouter les conseils de Mérope. Elle m'avait pourtant prévenue que c'était une mauvaise idée de fuir les Gémeaux pour aller chez les Cancer. Mais bon, je me voyais mal franchir six maisons pour rejoindre celle de Louis. Et puis je me sens en sécurité chez eux.

Pourquoi vous riez ? Bien entendu qu'on est en sécurité. Zéphyr a une peur bleue des masques qui trônent sur les murs du temple de tonton Masque. Disons que comme Max, c'est _un peu _de ma faute. Après tout, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il m'aurait cru quand je lui disais que le père de Raph' et de Sam avait arraché ses têtes à leur propriétaire quand ceux-ci étaient encore vivants ?

Et au fond, comment aurais-je pu savoir que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre que la vérité ?

… Brr, j'en ai froid dans le dos rien que de voir leur visage me fixant avec leur mine terrorisé. Et dire que c'est ça qui a fait que Katherina (la mère de mon amie) est tombée sous le charme de notre italien préféré. Bon faut dire qu'aussi c'est la fille d'un Parrain donc… Un de la mafia italienne, bien sûr.

J'ai vraiment des amis étranges.

- RAPHAEL !

C'est officiel, il est mort. D'ailleurs je vois déjà sa tête placardée juste au dessus du lit de Sam, tel un trophée. Mais en attendant sa tête est encore sur ses épaules et un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Bien entendu il n'avait jamais prévu de m'embrasser, ce n'était qu'une de ses fabuleuses idées pour emmerder son monde. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est suicidaire, par exemple il n'est jamais allé jusqu'à énerver Zéphyr, il n'est pas complètement fou.

Contrairement à moi.

Je profite du fait que ma meilleure amie poursuit son frère pour filer. Direction la maison des Verseau, oy !

- Et bien que t'arrive-t-il Lucy, tu me sembles bien épuisée ?

- Oh si vous saviez Vieux Maître.

J'ai du mal à respirer alors que je m'étale tout du long sur le sol froid du temple de la Balance. Le propriétaire quand à lui est assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Depuis qu'il a quitté sa cascade pour vivre au Sanctuaire il a choisit de quitter sa peau de Yoda violet pour enfiler celle du beau jeune homme qu'il est réellement. Je vous ai raconté qu'il s'était laissé pousser la barbe ? Croyez moi quand je vous dis que cela le rends incroyablement sexy. De toute façon toutes les femmes du Sanctuaire sont d'accord avec moi. Mais n'allez pas le répéter à leur père et époux, cela les rendrait fou à lier. Déjà que la plupart le sont…

- Tu veux peut-être du thé ? me propose-t-il, gentiment.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'ai la force d'avaler, vous savez.

- Allons voyons, m'encourage-t-il bien qu'amusé, tu es bien capable de parler alors je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème…

- Mon père dit toujours que j'ai de la chance que respirer soit un réflexe pour nous, sinon j'aurais eu la flemme de le faire.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit un compliment… Quitte à choisir je préfère quand il passe en mode papa poule. Il ressemble plus à son frère qui n'y paraît et croyez moi que les repas de famille peuvent se montrer très animés quand il s'agit de nos petits-amis. Bien qu'à ma connaissance Cassiopeia n'en ai pas. Enfin j'espère. Le pauvre si c'était le cas… Devoir supporter ma famille. Déjà que pour moi c'est difficile alors vous imaginez pour une personne extérieure. Je me demande bien comment a fait mon oncle pour tante Annabeth… Enfin qui se ressemble s'assemble.

- Toi bois ceci, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Furent les paroles pleines de sagesse de la vieille Balance alors qu'il portait une tasse de thé vert à mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de mixture normalement mais je ne vais pas chipoter pour si peu.

- Brave fille, s'amuse mon aîné en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Vieux Maître je peux vous avouer quelque chose ?

- Bien entendu, il me répond tout en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Si vous n'étiez pas si vieux je sortirais volontiers avec vous.

Il prend quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire sous mon nez, me faisant rougir de gêne.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Je suis jeune physiquement après tout, me taquine-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Bon maintenant je dois être écarlate, ce qui l'amuse davantage. Je ne savais pas que les Balance pouvaient se montrer si sadiques. Bien qu'étant Scorpion je ne peux pas vraiment juger par rapport à ça.

- Enfin, je… balbutie-je.

- Je plaisante ne t'en fais, me coupe-t-il. De toute façon ton oncle et ton père me tueraient sans doute si je m'approchais d'un seul cheveu de toi.

Ça serait mal vu de leur part. Ils ont suffisamment fait de conneries au cours de leur vie pour en rajouter davantage. Et puis je ne pense pas que les autres pourraient lui pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à notre Maître Dohko. Et je risquerais gros dans tout ça. Vraiment gros. Même si je déteste cet endroit pouilleux je n'ai pas dans l'idée de le quitter maintenant. Pas assez d'argent pour partir. Un jour je vais finir par voler l'armure de mon oncle pour aller la revendre sur Internet. Je suis sûre que je me ferais un paquet d'argent avec ça. Oh je vois déjà les billets me couler des mains.

- Lucy adoré t'ai-je déjà dit que je détestais quand tes yeux brillent de cette façon ? me signale-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! je m'insurge.

- Pour l'instant, me détrompe-t-il. Mais je te connais, quand tu souris comme ça c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

- Oui mais c'est une bonne idée.

- Comme la fois où tu as coupé les plus belles roses rouges d'Aphrodite pour les offrir à Annabeth ?

- …

Pour ma défense, je voulais faire plaisir à ma tante, je ne savais pas que le père de Rosemary et de Jérémy comptait offrir ses fleurs pour son épouse, Daisy, qui est, à mes yeux, la femme la plus teigne du monde. Mais après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Et puis telle mère, telle fille.

Dit la fille qui n'a jamais connue celle qui lui a donné la vie.

Misère…

- LUCY !

Je pâlis en entendant la voix si délicate de mon cousin alors que le Vieux Maître esquisse un sourire. Bien entendu il a du sentir son cosmos approcher et n'a pas jugé bon de me le faire savoir. Cependant je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de s'expliquer que je file déjà vers le temple suivant. Peut-être qu'Antarès acceptera de m'aider, elle au moins.

- Et pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

Je supplie la fille de Milo du regard mais vu la tête qu'elle tire, elle en a strictement rien à faire.

- Tu pourrais avoir de la compassion pour moi ! Je te signale qu'on est du même signe toi et moi !

- Et alors ?

- Tu connais le mot « solidarité » ?

- Non.

Et elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine volumineuse en me fixant, l'air grave. Parfois j'oubliais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me saquer. Allez savoir pourquoi… Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas du lui couper ses tresses quand j'avais sept ans. Mais c'était trop tentant ! Et puis elle bave quand elle dort… ça aurait ruiné sa belle chevelure. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas pris cela comme un geste de bonté de ma part. Suis-je donc si cruelle ? Si j'en crois au cri de fureur que lance Zéphyr la réponse est oui.

- Un conseil : cours, me susurre Antarès avec un sourire féroce.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

BAM !

…

Note pour plus tard : apprendre à éviter les piliers.

Aïe…

* * *

><p>Bon sur ceux je m'attaque aux jumeaux Christmas, ciao !<p>

*transplane*


End file.
